1. Field
The following description relates to an actuator driving apparatus and a camera module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a camera module mounted in an electronic device includes a lens barrel including a lens therein, a lens carrier having the lens barrel, a housing accommodating the lens carrier therein, and an image sensor for converting an image of a subject into an electric signal. A single focus type camera module that photographs objects by a fixed focus may be used as the camera module. However, with the development of recent technology, a camera module including an actuator that performs an auto-focus control are now often used in electronic devices. In addition, camera modules used in hand-held electronic devices often include an actuator for optical image stabilization (OIS) in order to decrease the resolution reduction caused by the instability of device-holding hands while pictures are taken.
An actuator driving apparatus is used to drive the above-mentioned actuators for performing auto-focus (AF) control or optical image stabilization (OIS). The actuator driving apparatus may detect a position of the lens carrier and drive the actuator so that the lens carrier is moved to a target position depending on the position of the lens carrier and a position control signal.